


Living The Perfect Li(f)e

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Blood and sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dom Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Light BDSM, M/M, Short Lived Dean Angst, Smut, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, With A Twist, life after hunting, retired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY**THIS IS WINCEST**Smut, fluff, Light BDSM, Top/Dom Dean, Bottom/Sub Sam.Summary: Sam and Dean have retired from hunting. They've got their own home and are enjoying life. You get to see what it's like for the brothers when they don't have a care in the world. Their is a twist ending that I won't give away. Just know that the story ends happy.





	Living The Perfect Li(f)e

"Hey Sammy, you want one veggie burger or two?"

Sam smiles from the back patio where he's posted in front of a wide screen TV watching the Superbowl. "Two! Don't forget Swiss cheese on mine!"

"Got it!"

Sam drinks his beer from the comfy sofa he and Dean moved outside along with the TV and wifi cable box. It's 67° outside and not a cloud in the sky.

Dean brings the burgers to the coffee table forcing Sam to remove his giant feet and sit up. He hands Sam a plate with a burger and chips on it. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Sam sits back with his plate and starts eating.

Dean grabs a beer from the cooler before he finishes making his plate. He then sits beside Sam to eat and enjoy the football game.

Food gone and beers on the table, Dean lounges back into the sofa and Sam lounges into Dean. They don't really care who's winning or losing the game. Right now they're just content being together.

Sam's hand move under Dean's shirt and across his chest.

Dean looks from the TV toward Sam's face. Sam's eyes are looking right at Dean.

Dean's body reacts instantly to Sam's touch. "You're not interested in the game?" He moves his hand through Sam's hair before kissing his forehead.

"Not really. I'm more interested in you." Sam sits up and kisses Dean. The simple kiss turns into one with more desire.

Dean is just as hungry for Sam's affections. He loves it when Sam gets like this. He has to work hard to calm his urges. He holds Sam in an embrace and kisses his neck. "You've gotta help me move this furniture back into the house before we go any further. Otherwise it won't get done." He nips Sam's ear.

Sam shivers in Dean's arms. He pulls at Dean's shirt with a grin. "You sure we can't just fool around right here and now?"

Dean quirks his eyebrow. "I'm all for it, but I'm sure our neighbor will be peeping over the fence when you start begging like you do."

"I don't beg!"

Dean mocks Sam, "Oh Dean! Harder!" He raises his voice, "Deeper! Use your teeth more!! Oh god yes!!"

Sam covers Dean's mouth while they both are laughing, "Okay stop!! You made your point!"

Dean kisses Sam's palm and then their lips join once again. Sam jumps up off the sofa and helps Dean stand up.

They get the furniture back in the house along with the cooler of beer and the barbeque items.

Sam's in the master bathroom drawing a bath in the garden size bathtub while Dean puts away the dishes.

Dean walks into the bathroom to find Sam in the bathtub soaking. There are candles lit and soft music playing. He shakes his head at Sam, "Sometimes, you are such a chic."

Sam doesn't even dignify his statement with a reply. He just continues relaxing in the hot water.

Dean gets undressed and decides he wants to bathe his brother. He gets into the tub with Sam, sitting right behind him with Sam's back to his front.

Dean picks up the large cup on the ledge and uses it to pour water down Sam's shoulders and chest as he lays back against Dean's body. He kisses the side of Sam's forehead as he fills the cup again then pours it over Sam's head getting his hair wet. He makes sure to not get water into Sam's eyes if he can avoid it.

Sam is moving his fingers over Dean's thighs. He presses his lips to Dean's jaw.

Dean shampoos Sam's hair then rinses it out using the cup. Dean loves watching the water cascade through Sam's hair and over his chest.

Sam's eyes are exploring every detail of his brother's face. Every line and scar. The green colors that decorate his eyes. His full lips that he never tires of kissing.

Dean sets the cup down and moves his hand over Sam's chest and abs. His eyes never leave Sam's. "When did you become so beautiful?" His hand moves up Sam's neck and holds the side of his face. "That kid I remember is completely gone and all I see is a beautiful soul now."

Sam thought he was talking about his flesh. His appearance. He questions his brother, "My soul?"

Dean smiles. "Every time I look into your eyes now, that's what I see. Your beautiful soul. When we're together. I mean really together. It's like being directly in the sun. You shine so bright."

Sam is moved by Dean's words. He smiles, "Just kiss me already." Dean does.

Sam turns his whole body and faces Dean. He kisses down Dean's neck and chest. He sits crosslegged between Dean's legs and pulls Dean's hips up so Dean's bottom is on his lap and Dean's legs are around his torso. Dean's hands hold the sides of the tub.

Sam watches Dean's face as he gives his brother pleasure just using his hand. He takes Dean's semi-hard dick into his hand and touches it the way Dean likes it. Slow and right below the head. He rolls his balls with his other hand.

Dean sighs heavily and his eyes roll while his cock hardens to Sam's touch.

After a moment of Sam just watching Dean enjoying Sam's touch, Sam lifts Dean's lower body easily in the water. He brings Dean's hard cock to his mouth and at first just licks on it. Teasing the slit, around the crown a bit, licks from balls to tip and patting it on his tongue.

Dean pants, "Sammy. You're killing me."

Sam grins and finally takes all of his cock into his mouth. The heat and suction causing Dean to arch his back. "Fuck yes!"  
Sam runs a wet hand over Dean's wet chest. Twisting and teasing hard nipples as he sucks his brother's leaking cock. He loves how Dean tastes and feels right now.

Dean's legs grip Sam's torso. Sam bobs his head up and down. Dean thrusts some, but doesn't want to splash too much.

Sam teases Dean's tight hole while sucking his cock. Pressing on it and gently getting his finger inside enough to put pressure on his prostate. "Oh god Sam! That's it! Just like that!"

Dean watches Sam as he gives him pleasure. Sam is really into it. Every move is as fluid as the water they're in. His eyes never leave Dean's face for a second.

Dean's right on the edge of climax. He grips Sam's wrist while looking into his eyes. "I love you." He then lets the orgasm take hold and enjoys every second. It's an all over body experience for Dean. His heart feels like it's pounding out of his chest. Sam's hand is right on top of it. Dean is still holding his wrist.

Sam loves giving Dean pleasure, but seeing Dean like this is rare. Dean is in an affectionate mood right now. Sam swallows Dean's seed and enjoys doing so. The feel of his brother's throbbing cock as he climaxes in his mouth gets Sam hard like nothing else. Sam sucks his cock a little bit longer through Dean's cool down.

Dean enjoys the small after shocks from Sam sucking his over sensitive, spent cock. He shivers as Sam removes his finger from his ass. Sam pulls Dean's almost flaccid dick out of his mouth. Dean smiles very weakly, "I'm like jello now. You'll have to carry me out of here and have nobody to blame but yourself."

Sam pulls Dean into his arms and kisses him. They kiss while draining some of the water and refilling it with hot water. They finish their bath using soap. Dean washes his own hair.

When they get out of the tub, Dean wasn't lying about feeling like jello. He almost trips getting out. Sam catches him. "You okay?" Sam is half smiling.

Dean laughs. "I'm better than okay." He kisses Sam. "This is your fault, bitch."

Sam laughs. "Whatever Jerk." He helps Dean dry off and then dries himself. They go to bed naked.

It's 8:30pm. "I'm a bit hungry. You?"

Dean kisses Sam's neck. "Not for food."

Sam looks at Dean. "Seriously? You could go again?"

Dean buries his face in Sam's chest as he speaks. "I..t...s...v..ra."

"What? I didn't hear you. Speak up." Sam is flustered.

Dean looks at Sam. He's actually blushing! "I took some Viagra."

Sam's eyes get big, "You what?! Dean! You don't need that stuff."

Dean laughs. "I know! Shut up and let me fuck you."

Sam is smiling as he shakes his head. "Why?"

"Because I'm horny and you need to get off too." Dean's face is gorgeous right now.

Sam snorts. "No dumb ass. Why did you take Viagra?"

Dean is still smiling. "It was about to expire and I was curious." He grabs Sam's hand. "Feel this." He puts it on his cock. Dean is rock hard. "Isn't that awesome!"

Sam raises his eyebrows and admits, "Yeah. That's..."

Dean pushes Sam down and kisses him holding his arms up over his head. It's a hungry and needy kiss. He ruts against Sam's hip. He holds both of Sam's hands in one hand and grips his damp hair with the other. He moves his lips over Sam's jaw to his ear. "Remember our safe word?"

Sam's breathless. "Poughkeepsie."

Dean's voice seems deeper. "You up for this?"

"Yes sir." Sam now knows the game has begun. He will get what he needs. Sex mixed with pain. Dean will get what he needs, which is being able to deliver pain. Yeah it's twisted, but that's what hell does to a man. Right now both men are very aroused and eager for this.

Dean kisses Sam and then gets off the bed. He goes into the closet and pulls out a wooden box.

Sam goes to his knees on the floor beside the bed and awaits instruction.

Dean opens the box and lays out several items.

He puts a thick, chain dog collar on Sam. "Present yourself."

Sam doesn't speak. He just turns his back toward Dean, on all fours, and hikes his ass in the air.

Dean rubs a bit of lube on Sam then pushes a large plug inside him. He does it quickly. Sam doesn't make a sound. It hurt some, but that's what he wants.

"Sit."

Sam turns and sits on his knees looking at Dean.

Dean pulls a chair out. "In the chair."

Sam sits in the chair.

Dean gets rope out and ties Sam's wrists to the arms of the chair. He ties his ankles to the front legs of the chair.

Dean looks at Sam all tied up and waiting for him. Sam's cock is hard as can be. It excites Dean very much. All the wonderful possibilities.

"I want to see blood Sam." He picks up a sharp knife. "Would that be okay?" He looks at Sam's expression.

"Yes sir. I'd like that." Sam's breathing has increased. He's more aroused.

Dean runs the backside of the blade over Sam's chest. The cold steel sending chills over his body.

Dean cuts Sam's chest right above his heart. Sam doesn't finch or make a sound. He just closes his eyes and actually enjoys the sting of the blade as it cuts.

"Again sir. Please." Sam is panting. Blood trickles down from the wound.

Dean's eyes are almost wild with the thrill of using his blade in such a permissive way. He slices Sam's other pectoral area. This time he went a bit deeper. More blood. Sam gasped at the cut, but grinned and licked his lips immediately after.

Dean watches the blood a moment and finally puts the knife down. He then stands behind Sam's chair and runs his hands over Sam's chest smearing his blood and causing the wounds to sting. He kisses Sam while doing this. Sam is so turned on by this. He's thrusting into nothing. The plug in his ass teasing his prostate. Sam is feeling like he might cum and his dick isn't even being touched.

Dean pulls away and walks around so Sam can see Dean stroking himself. Dean's hand and cock now covered in Sam's blood. "Does this turn you on Sam? Seeing your blood on me?"

"Yes sir. It does." Sam swallows hard.

"Do you want to taste it?"

Sam is mesmerized by the thought.

"Sam?"

He nods. "Yes sir."

Dean steps up carefully onto the wooden chair Sam's tied to. He places his blood covered dick into Sam's mouth. Sam sucks it and savors how it tastes. It's all Dean mixed with the coppery metallic flavor of the blood. Brings back memories he'd rather forget, but at the same time these memories are replacing those. This one will be so much better to remember. Sam swallows and sucks Dean for a short while.

Dean jumps down. He doesn't want the fun to end too soon.

Dean picks up a flesh light and lubes it up. He fucks Sam with it for a minute getting him good and hard. He then takes a sounding rod. (A long metal rod about 12 inches long. It has smooth bumps all along it. Some don't have bumps. Rods also come in different diameters. This one isn't too big.) Dean lubes the rod and slides it into Sam's erect penis. Once most of it is inside, Dean strokes Sam's length. "Don't you dare cum."

Sam's sweating as the pleasure and pain of it goes through him. He's been pulling at his restraints in an unconscious effort to grab his own dick. He's being over stimulated and it's a bit painful, but that's what he wants. He needs this.

Dean eventually removes the rod and unties Sam. Sam looks wrecked.

"Are you good to keep going?"

Sam nods as he gets out of the chair and sits on his knees. "Yes sir."

"Stand up." Sam does as he's told.

Dean pushes him against the bed face first. Pulls the plug from his ass and replaces it with his cock. No extra lube or warning.

Sam loves it. He grips the covers and locks his knees to keep from falling. He bites his bottom lip as Dean thrusts hard and fast into Sam. He's gripping Sam's hips hard and slamming deep inside him with each thrust.

"SAM! WHAT THE HELL MAN?!"

Both Sam and Dean look up and in the doorway stands...Dean?

The brothers having sex stop. Naked Dean quickly goes for a gun. Clothed Dean is already pointing a gun and yells, "JUST STOP!" So they stop moving.

Clothed Dean walks around to the corner of the room and grabs a robe throwing it at naked Dean. Sam quickly jumps under the covers. Naked Dean puts the robe on.

Clothed Dean approaches Sam, but keeps the other Dean within view. "Sam, all this isn't real."

Sam squints up his face confused. "What?"

Dean looks very serious. "You're REALLY in bed at the bunker in a coma. You fell of a cliff and hit your head. You need to wake up."

Sam shakes his head. "No. We decided to retire from hunting. We left the States and found a home of our own were we can be a couple without a care."

Dean looks so sad now. "Sammy. That's all in your mind. Please come back with me. I need you. I miss you so much."

The robed Dean speaks up, "How do you know he's not a monster pretending to be me?"

Sam's eyebrows shoot up.

The clothed Dean replies, "Any test you do in this fantasy you've created with your mind would be inconclusive."

Sam looks somber. "Unless I shoot myself."

Clothed Dean smirks, "You're smarter than you look."

Robed Dean pleads, "No!" He climbs into bed next to Sam and holds him. "Please don't. What if doing that actually kills you? What if he's lying and this is reality? We're happy here. Why do anything to end this?"

Sam looks at the other Dean standing beside the bed. He looks so worried. Like he hasn't slept in days. He looks at the Dean beside him. So desperate to hold on to his Sammy.

Sam takes a deep breath. "I just want you to know I love you with all my heart." He's looking back and forth between the two of them. He touches the Dean beside him and kisses him. "The time I've had here with you has been the best time of my life. We made a real place of our own and I've enjoyed every second of it." He looks at the other Dean. "If for some reason I don't wake up, remember how much I loved you." Sam pulls the gun out of the nightstand drawer and holds it to his mouth pulling the trigger. He does it so fast, the Dean beside him can't react.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean wakes up and he's beside Sam in his bed. Sam's not breathing.

Dean pulls Sam to the floor and does CPR. "Come on Sammy. Wake up." After a few more compressions Sam comes back with a deep breath and coughing.

Sam opens his eyes and sees his brother. His voice is scratchy. "I guess you weren't lying."

Dean hugs his brother.

"Ah Dean. Why are we on the floor?" Sam shivers from the cold draft.

"CPR bitch." Dean helps him get back into bed. "Had to jump start your heart."

Sam groans as he gets into bed. "Thanks." He feels tired, hungry and a bit homesick for what he had with his other Dean.

"Hungry?" Dean fingers Sam's messy hair.

Sam nods.

Dean hesitates, but finally resigns to what he feels and goes with it. He kisses his brother for the first time. A real heartfelt kiss. Sam just savors it. Doesn't force it or push for more.

Dean looks into Sam's eyes. "I love you too. With all my heart Sammy. I'm so happy you're back." There's tears starting in Dean's eyes. He leaves before he gets too emotional.

Sam looks back on his fantasy time with Dean and it's truly just that. Fantasy. He looks forward to having something real with his real Dean. He wonders what Dean thinks about what he saw in Sam's head. He also wonders just how intimate he and Dean will really get. He decides only time will tell.

He looks down and sees he's got a catheter in place to catch his pee in a bag near by. He thinks about the sounding rods in his dreams and laughs.

Dean walks in with a tray and sees Sam laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Just realized stuff happening around me here was affecting my dreams." Sam is still smiling as he starts eating not quite hot chicken noodle soup.

"Yeah. Like what?" Dean's curious.

"Well, you put a catheter in me here. In my dreams I was being teased with a sounding rod." Sam is smiling.

Dean is choking. "What?"

Sam sets his spoon down, "You know what that is right?"

"Yes!" Dean's blushing.

Sam loves it when Dean blushes. He continues eating.

"Something else I wanted to ask you about." Dean takes a seat on the bed next to Sam while Sam continues eating. "Why were you." He pauses. "Why were WE covered in blood?"

Sam sets his spoon down and shakes his head with a smile. "You waltz into my fantasy and see yourself fucking my brains out and the first thing you ask me about is the blood?"

Dean is really embarrassed now. He feels like he might have crossed a line and decides to take a step back. He can't even look at Sam. "I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have said anything."

Sam sets the tray on the nightstand and grabs Dean by the arm. Dean looks at him. "I'm not ashamed of what you saw or what I was doing. I'll explain if you'll listen."

Dean nods and turns so he's facing Sam.

"In my mind we had spent years building on a relationship that had gone deeper than what we have now. I opened myself up to you about every part of me and you never flinched. There were parts of me that enjoyed things I shouldn't, such as pain. Blame the demon blood or Lucifer and the cage. It was what it was. In my mind, you enjoyed giving it as much as I enjoyed getting it. Small doses and controlled circumstances, of course. You witnessed the tail end of you slashing my chest and enjoying the blood. Me enjoying the pain of being tied up while being slashed and submissive."

Dean hugs Sam. "I'm sorry."

Sam hugs his brother. "Why?"

"For a lot of things. I don't know." Sam can tell Dean's upset.

"Dean you have nothing to be sorry for." Sam holds Dean wishing he could just somehow melt into his brother's flesh.

Dean suddenly gets up and points toward Sam's food. He won't look at Sam. He clears his throat, "You still hungry? Want something diffrent?"

Sam replies quietly, "No, I'm fine for now. Just going to rest." He curls up on his stomach and closes his eyes.

"I'm going to the store. I'll be back real soon." He touches Sam's leg before he leaves. That touch burns it's way through Sam's entire being. He needs Dean now more than ever.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean speeds off down the night time freeway. No other cars around on this stretch of road. Just him and Baby with classic rock playing loud.

Dean's trying to get the memories to go back into the box he had them in. He had them locked away tight. Images of him slashing at innocent souls in hell. His blade slicing through flesh. The Mark of Cain made it all so real all over again. It was like having an orgasm each time he watched a person die while that Mark was on his flesh. In hell, the enjoyment and orgasmic bliss was 100 times better.

Dean remembers that the sight of blood was a major turn on for him in hell. Then again while he was a demon just 4 years ago. "Has it been 4 years? May 2014...yeah. This May will be 4 years since I was a demon." As a demon he loved blood just as much. He never let Crowley know, but he killed women he had sex with and dumped their bodies. Being a hunter, he knew how and were to do this and not get caught. What women wouldn't be missed.

Right now Dean's conscious is eating him alive. He hates himself. To think that Sam honestly believes that there's a part of him that might still "get off on" or "yearn for" that...

Dean pulls Baby over and gets sick off the side of the road.

He gets back in the car and heads to a gas station. He cleans up in the bathroom then buys a coffee, protein bar and an Asian porn mag. He fuels up Baby and heads back to the bunker.

After eating the protein bar and drinking the coffee, Dean gets to thinking about his love for Sam. Blood aside, the images of the two of them having sex keeps flooding his memory. Does Sam really want him like that? Dean admits to himself that he deeply loves Sam.

His love for Sam is why he had to leave the room when Sam was talking about enjoying pain. Maybe Sam enjoys pain because of the demon blood he was fed as an infant and then drank by the gallon as Lucifer's vessel. Maybe it's because of what he went through in Lucifer's cage. He can't fathom the suffering Sam endured at the hands of Lucifer. He knows what the devil's capable of.

Dean feels the coffee and protein bar not agreeing with him suddenly. He really needs to put all if this back in that tidy little box in the back of his mind. Lock it away and never mess with it again.

He tells himself he can love Sammy, but he can never hurt him. Even if Sammy asked him to. Not ever.

Dean has to be near him. Touch him. Know he's okay. He gets up and goes into Sam's room quietly. He hears Sam's long heavy breathing as he sleeps. Dean removes his shoes and takes his jeans off quietly. He takes his flannel shirt off and leaves his t-shirt and boxer briefs on. He gets into bed next to Sam. He then spoons up behind him under the covers.

Sam sighs and turns so he's facing Dean. "Why aren't you in your own bed?"

"I needed to be close to you." Dean swallows hard as he speaks the honest truth.

"Okay." Sam cuddles against Dean's chest. "I'm here."

Dean wraps himself around Sam as much as he can. "So am I Sammy." He kisses Sam on the temple. Sam turns his head and they kiss on the lips. I deep and loving kiss.

"Sam, I don't want to disappoint you. I'm not like the man in your fantasy."

Sam stays perfectly snuggled against Dean. "Is that why you got upset? Were you thinking I'd expect you to be like him?"

Dean nods. "Yeah."

Sam moves his hand over Dean's back. "Just be you. The Dean I know and love. Don't try to be anything else or fill any other need or desire. Just give me whatever you're willing to give Dean. I know we're brothers and it's weird. I know we've been through hell. Literally. So, there's no expectations. This right here and now." Sam kisses Dean's jaw. "This is like Christmas morning for me. I don't need anything more. Except..." Sam sighs. "Can you help me get this catheter out?"

Dean smiles. "Yeah. Lay back."

Dean helps remove it and Sam feels better for it.

"You wanna shower?" Dean offers.

"How long was I out?" Sam's afraid to ask.

Dean's afraid to tell him. "Three weeks and 2 days. I kidnapped you from the hospital after your wounds were healed up enough for transport. I was then able to use the dream root without risk of someone messing with me while I was in your head."

Dean smiles at Sam. "I was so afraid your mind would be like that movie "The Cell". All messed up. Or that you'd have almost a blank slate in there with little left functioning."

Sam laughs, "What you found was way worse, huh?"

Sam stands up and Dean stands in front of him, wrapping his arms around him. "Actually, it was much better than I expected." He kisses Sam while holding him close.

Sam is a bit surprised by Dean's affection. "What made you decide this..." Sam kisses his brother with a bit of tongue. "...was okay?"

Dean smirks and shrugs. "I've always been in love with you. It wasn't until I saw us together in your head that it all became real for me. I now know I can really hold you and really kiss you without dying from guilt or shame. We're all we have."

They head toward the bathroom. "Would you object to taking a bath with me?"

Dean smiles, "I'll do it if I can wash your hair. Oh, and no bubbles."

Sam gets offended, "Bubbles? I haven't ever use bubbles!"

Dean laughs. "Yes you have."

"Hey! When I was in grade school doesn't count, jerk."

Dean kisses Sam as they enter the bathroom. "Yes it does, bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, please let me know. Leave a comment. If you didn't, please tell me what you think, so I can improve. Your comments are what keeps me motivated.


End file.
